eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wizard/@comment-76.9.216.84-20141223193204
While I agree that a pure mage specialized in necromancy has lots of benifits over a necromancer specialized in necromancy, I feel like the classes are slightly more balanced then it might seem at first. Mage Benifits: +2 spell power, at level 20 +4 spell power and double cast. Spell power isn't amazing on necromancers, but they do use it, and it does help to deal some extra damage to get your first rez of the battle. Double cast is almost broken it's so powerful, there's a reason it's only allowed on 1 sub-class and only at level 20. Can learn Necromancy and Summoner perks up to level 5, gaining as much as +8 levels to undead and the ability to over cross-classed wizards which, with quite a bit of luck, can be done by level 15. Also can subdue vampires as soon as necromancy is at level 5. Able to learn other mage abilities up to level 5, which can help increase buff duration, give bonus spell slots, more powerful spells or w/e. This is a pretty decent benifit. +1 health then a necromancer at level 20. This makes a mage slightly harder to shut down due to stamina drain, morale drain or killing him. Overall, a small benifit. Necromancer Benifits: Summoning power +2 able to subdue ghosts, at level 20 able to subdue vampires and summoning +4. This is somewhat weaker then the mage benifit, although it does guarentee you +2/ghosts at level 10, it gets quickly outshone by mage which can get better then the level 20 benifit as soon as level 15. However, Necros benifit is almost as good as mage here. Spells cost 25% less gems, 50% at level 20. This seems to be a nice benifit, as Necros usually are pretty short on gems due to the upkeep of thier armies and the dependance on casting spells to be effective in combat. This likely falls of in large shards with plenty of swamps, but for smaller ones or where gem production is scarce, it looks pretty good. Able to equip light armour, bows and learn scout skills. Light armour is nice, it essentially can offset the +1 health of a mage quite nicely. Bows can be used if you really gotta knock off some long range physical damage, I don't see this being an amazing benifit. Scout abilities are in general nice to have, in particular picking up the terrain skill can mean your undead no longer get boged down in swamps (or hills, or forests). And it also helps overland map movement too. +1 command then a mage at level 20. This command point happens to be a tier 3 troop. that means you can have an extra ghost in your standing army then a mage. This is a nice benifit to have. So overall I see Pros and Cons to the choice, with the major deciding factors being (double cast, +4 levels of undead and faster vampires vs 50% spell cost, 1 extra ghost and terrain knowledge)